The instant invention relates generally to adjustable open-end wrenches and more specifically it relates to a ratcheting adjustable wrench.
Numerous adjustable open-end wrenches have been provided in the prior art in which each will contain one jaw which is stationary, one jaw which is adjustable and a handle. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,659,485 to Roth; 3,803,954 to Lenker and 4,924,735 to Lee all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.